Propuestas Indecorosas
by Cherry's Feathers
Summary: ¿Aceptarías una propuesta donde el principal ingrediente es el sexo y no el amor? One Shot


**Disclaimer, los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las CLAMP.**

**Advertencia**** este One Shot contiene lenguaje subido de tono y escenas lemon. No apto para menores, si aún así deciden leer la autora se deslinda de toda responsabilidad.**

**Nota****: todo lo que va en cursiva son recuerdos. Sin más ¡A leer se ha dicho mis Card Captor!**

**oOo**

**14 de febrero.**

Misma fecha, situaciones distintas.

Salgo de mi oficina rumbo al elevador, no puedo creer que el jefe me hiciera trabajar hasta estas horas de la noche. Sin duda su esposa no le está esperando con una deliciosa cena en casa y lo quiso poner de manifiesto en la empresa. En mi pequeño recorrido no me topo con un alma, lo cual agradezco ya que no me apetece cruzar palabra con nadie, todos parecen haberse ido a casa o en su defecto a comer con sus parejas. Al llegar y tras presionar el botón, las puertas se abren e ingreso de inmediato, suelto un suspiro mientras cierro mis cansados párpados y recargo la espalda en el frío acero. El usual "tin" me indica que ya he arribado, las puertas vuelven a abrirse y salgo hecha un rayo. ¿La razón? Es más fácil encontrar agua en el desierto que un jodido transporte en esta fecha.

Una vez fuera del edificio, tal y como supuse no encuentro un solo taxi disponible. Un suspiro de resignación escapa de mis labios, empiezo a desplazarme por lo largo y ancho de la acera, debo caminar hasta encontrar en qué volver y ruego a los dioses que en esta ocasión la búsqueda no sea de horas como el año pasado. ¡Madre mía! No entiendo el porqué de tanto alboroto, es decir; en un adolescente es de lo más normal por eso de las hormonas... ¡Pero adultos! ¡Es el colmo de los colmos!, para mi buena fortuna al recorrer unas cuantas cuadras diviso un taxi, le hago parada y lo abordo antes de que alguien se me adelante.

—¿A dónde la llevo, señorita?

—A esta dirección, por favor —pido pasándole un papelito con la anotación de lo antes mencionado, no es que no la conozca de memoria, más bien es un mal hábito adquirido desde la primera vez que estuve allí. El conductor asiente, me lo devuelve y lo guardo como en aquella ocasión.

Desde la ventanilla vislumbro lo atestadas de transeúntes que están las calles. Los escaparates de las tiendas rebosantes en toda clase de cosas relacionadas con el "mes del amor y la amistad", algún que otro vendedor ambulante vendiendo flores y globos con frases melosas, la población compra todo lo que se les ofrece como si no pudieran decir un "no". Frunzo el ceño, no puedo creer que no se percaten de la bien elaborada estrategia comercial de la que son anualmente víctimas. Por esta y muchas otras razones este mes no termina de gustarme, no siempre fue así pero ahora lo veo tal cual es... uno de los más explotados comercialmente hablando: cines, restaurantes y hoteles sacan sus enormes promocionales iluminados con luces de neón que atraen a las masas.

Al detenernos en un semáforo dejo de divagar y observo un parque iluminado con farolitos, pero lo que ha atrapado mi atención no es precisamente eso, sino la población adolescente, los más inocentes van tomados de las manos sonriendo tímidamente mientras intercambian: osos de felpa, rosas, chocolates o incluso hasta un helado sin esperar nada a cambio. Los más astutos, pasan sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de sus novias, rozan con sus labios esa parte sensible tras la oreja mientras susurran algún que otro cumplido, con el que guardan la esperanza de que ellas accedan a pasar posteriormente a un hotel de media muerte a regalarse "amor" por las próximas tres horas.

Ante ese escenario y mis reflexiones no puedo evitar sonrojarme, no soy nadie para juzgar a esos chicos. Viejos recuerdos me embargan, esos que suelen llegar en días como este al estilo flashback...

* * *

_En primer año de universidad estaba perdidamente enamorada de un muchacho gentil, con la sonrisa más dulce y sincera que jamás había visto, él era el capitán del equipo de fútbol y estaba cursando su tercer año en el campus. Su nombre... Yukito Tsukishiro, por él suspiraba a diario y dejaba revolotear las polillas en mi estómago, él inspiró las primeras fantasías en mí, esas que me hacían soñar despierta. Nunca me había enamorado, en la escuela pese a siempre estar rodeada de chicos guapos para ellos yo era una especie de hermana menor y quizá por eso, aunque más de uno me gustó, no pude experimentar ese sentimiento. Para ellos yo era en extremo tierna e inocente, me cuidaban y mimaban sobremanera._

_«Por esa sencilla razón me odiaban mis compañeras y no tenía amigas»._

_El tiempo pasó y tomamos caminos separados, cuando los estudios lo permiten nos reunimos para conversar de cómo nos está yendo. El problema fue que el complejo de "hermanita menor" haciéndome sentir cohibida en presencia de otros chicos no me lo quitó nadie, y ahí empecé con una nueva etapa: la de ser "invisible". Pasar desapercibida se convirtió en mi especialidad. Incluso llegué a pensar que en algún jodido punto de mi mísera existencia saldría del clóset, no porque me sintiera atraída por mi género, más bien estaba considerando seriamente haber sido maldecida. Y no es drama, en una ocasión una compañera declaró abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia mí, y juro que desde ese día en que le dije: "lo siento mucho pero no puedo corresponderte", fue como si también hubiera dicho "No" Al sexo opuesto._

_¡Estaba maldita! Y nadie sacaría esa jodida idea de mi cabecita. No podía hacerlo y mucho menos después de haber encontrado a un amor de chico ideal, ese con el que creía poder dejar atrás las malas rachas y ser una auténtica mujer. Pero no, mi maldición debió haber sido al estilo... "vudú". ¿Quieren pruebas?, ¡Ahí les van!_

_En el segundo año había decidido declararle mi amor a Yukito, pero justo el día que lo haría unas fotografías suyas fueron divulgadas... ¡No lo podía creer! Mis ilusiones y corazón se fueron por un caño... los labios que yo había besado innumerables veces en mis sueños y que anhelaba en la realidad. ¡Estaban siendo devorados en un beso apasionado a las afueras de un hotel!. ¡Maldita fuera mi suerte!, Despotriqué mis frustraciones contra el catorce de febrero. ¡Sí!, Contra esa fecha infernal en que planeé todo aquello, en ese instante odié lo que representaba porque mientras otros celebraban su disque amor, yo me encontré llorando a mares por desamor, por no ser correspondida y porque nunca lo sería. ¿Cómo iba competir con algo así? ¡Era imposible! A Yukito le gustaban los hombres, así que hice lo que mejor podía hacer... vivir sin su amor._

_Después de ese "incidente", me resigné a ver al hombre que amaba con su pareja por el campus tomados con ternura de las manos. Sí, lo hicieron oficial, desde aquel cochino día ya no tenía caso ocultar más su relación. Con el corazón apretado en un puño, me enfoqué de lleno en mis estudios y subí considerablemente de promedio, ¿los chicos...? Llegó alguno que otro pero pasé de ellos y por ende pasaron de mí._

_Este era mi tercer año. Todo marchaba viento en popa, pero como todo lo bueno dura poco y un mal día puede cambiar el resto de tu vida..._

_—Kinomoto. No deberías estar espiando a los chicos, y mucho menos a ese —dijo, en tono burlón refiriéndose a Yukito._

_La sorpresa me hizo dar un brinquito, y es que no esperaba ser pillada mientras deleitaba mis pupilas con las bien trabajadas piernas de mi amor imposible. Como fuese, el muy desgraciado me tomó por sorpresa, fruncí el ceño y le fulminé cual cucaracha era. No es mi amigo... es más, no habíamos cruzado palabra nunca. No estamos en la misma facultad aunque si compartimos algunas clases, desde el primer año él suele sentarse tras de mí y aparte de la fama de "Don Juan" que se carga no sé nada respecto a él, y ni me interesa saber._

_—Ese no es asunto tuyo, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer? —pregunté, fastidiada._

_—Tienes razón, no lo es —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Con respecto a tu pregunta Kinomoto, tenemos un partido pendiente con los de último año —respondió, dejando ver una sonrisa torcida que podría hacerle temer al mismísimo diablo—. Voy a darle tus saludos al conejo blanco._

_Fue lo último que dijo antes de ingresar a la cancha de fútbol. "¿Conejo blanco?" Quedé preguntándome y como era de esperarse mi despiste pasó factura. Cuando caí en cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, el bastardo le había cometido falta a Yukito, y es que yo no solía usar el mote que había acompañado a mi amor desde su primer hasta su último año en la universidad. "¡Desgraciado!" mascullé para mis adentros._

* * *

_Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron con normalidad._

_Era sábado, uno del infernal mes de febrero, podría ser un día como cualquier otro de no ser por la melancolía que me trajo. Si tan solo un año atrás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ahora mismo estaría planeando una sorpresa para el hombre que amo._

_De a poco el salón de clases se fue llenando y yo aguardé en mi lugar, no tenía idea de que hoy compartiría clases con ese desagradable sujeto hasta que le vi cruzar el umbral. Su maligna aura robando a su paso suspiros de mis embobadas compañeras. ¡Ash! Qué fastidio, todas se comportaban como unas adolescentes hormonales acrecentando el ego del tipo. Según los rumores, follaba como los mismísimos dioses. ¡¿Y qué con ello?! Se había tirado a media, sino que a toda la población femenina de la universidad, su fama se extendía incluso a mujeres casadas lo cual yo en principio me negué a creer. Así de ingenua, pero la semana anterior la realidad me había abofeteado al revés y derecho. Y ese recuerdo vino vívido a mi mente al verle pasar por mi lado sonriendo pícaramente..._

_Me dirigía a la sala de maestros a entregar un documento que no había presentado el día de ingreso, llamé varias veces a la puerta y nadie atendió, pasado un rato salió el profesor Terada excusándose de ir tarde para una clase, me pidió pasar y dejar la carpeta en su escritorio. Una vez cumplida mi encomienda, giré sobre mis talones dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a ese odioso estereotipo de hombre..._

_«Cabe recalcar que yo no lo veía como tal»._

_...entrar y abalanzarse con premura a los labios de una de las profesoras a la que yo tenía en un pedestal. Y esa no era otra que Hiragizawa Mizuki ¡Esposa y madre de dos bellos niños! Era bajo la falda de ella que se colaban las manos de él, sin perder tiempo Mizuki le bajaba los pantalones y... ¡Madre mía!_

_Quedé petrificada en mi sitio, no respiré, no parpadeé, creo que hasta mi corazón dejó de latir en ese instante. En uno de esos ataques de pánico, donde los nervios te hacen actuar de forma estúpida, opté por esconderme tras la puerta de una pequeña sala de estar. "Gran idea". Nótese el sarcasmo, estaba claro que ellos no habían reparado en mí, pero eso cambiaría dentro de poco ya que en el espacio en que me encontraba estaba un sofá con un letrero en brillantes luces rojas gritando un "úsame". Vale, tal vez esté exagerando un poco. El punto es que para mi buena fortuna la urgencia les ganó y terminaron haciéndolo sobre un escritorio. Jodidamente el pulso se me aceleró, mi adrenalina estaba a tope más que la de esos descarados: confusión, desesperación y miedo a ser descubierta, todo eso se arremolinó dentro de mi ser._

_Rogué a todo ente divino que a sus calenturientas mentes no llegase la imagen de aquel "acogedor" sillón, esperé a que culminaran sus actos lascivos. ¡¿Qué más podía hacer?! Pasados unos minutos, la señorita Hiragizawa gemía como loca. ¡Y sí!, ¡Lo confieso! La curiosidad pudo conmigo, ¡A través del mugre trozo rectangular de cristal en la puerta terminé viendo todo el espectáculo en primera fila!... ¡Joder! Gracias a ese par de sinvergüenzas ya no podría jactarme de nunca ver pornografía, aquel día había comprendido que para él no existían los límites, todo los rumores que corrían en torno a su macabra personalidad eran verídicos._

_Un, "Kinomoto" a mis espaldas logró sacarme de mis cavilaciones. Al girarme me encontré con esos ojos burlescos que en serio estaba empezando a detestar, le incité con la mirada a continuar y dijo:_

_—Necesito hablar contigo._

_Mis manos empezaron a sudar frío, ¿Qué demonios podía querer un sujeto como él conmigo? Abrumada por la incertidumbre solo atiné a asentir. No volvió a dirigirme la palabra en el transcurso de la clase y al finalizar se fue a hablar sabrán los dioses de qué cosa con el profesor. Suspiré, no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo, ni era una de sus tantas admiradoras que esperaban por él y sus migajas de atención. Necesitaba una Coca-Cola bien fría para espabilar el sueño, no había dormido nada bien la noche anterior dado que los gatos de mi vecina habían decidido que la medianoche era "ideal" para aparearse._

_«Que se joda, yo me largo de aquí», me dije._

_Me levanté, tomé mis cosas y salí en busca de mi elixir celestial, al girar a la izquierda por un extenso pasillo divisé el graderío que daba a la cafetería, con un gritó de júbilo interno apresuré el paso. Pero el intento por bajar el primer escalón quedó frustrado al sentir un fuerte agarre tirar de mi muñeca, mientras era arrastrada hasta el interior de un salón vacío. Al intentar protestar un dedo silenciador se posa sobre mis labios._

_—Creí haberte dicho que hablaríamos —dijo, sin quitar su profunda mirada de la mía, yo había perdido toda capacidad para articular palabras. Él pareció notarlo y me obsequió una de sus sonrisas socarronas._

_—En primer lugar, ¿podrías soltarme y dejar de invadir mi espacio personal? —logré articular. Él asintió y retrocedió—. Y en segundo, no eres el epicentro del mundo. Los demás no dependemos de tu tiempo y espacio._

_—Vale, pequeña fierecilla. Lo siento mucho... tenía un asunto que tratar con el profesor._

_Fruncí el ceño, encima que se interpone entre mi soda y yo, me sale con esas pendejadas._

_—Y en tercer lugar, tú y yo no somos tan cercanos como para que me andes con esos apelativos —espeté molesta. ¿Quién rayos se creía este degenerado?_

_—Kinomoto, no alarguemos las cosas. No soy de los que se andan con rodeos y..._

_—¿De qué quieres hablarme? —solté, no es el único que no se anda por las ramas._

_—Interesante, la pequeña e inofensiva Cerecito es una chica ruda._

_Le fulminé con la mirada y él pareció entender que fue por el "Cerecito". El degenerado sonrió ladinamente ¡Maldito pervertido!_

_—Al igual que el resto conoces la fama que me precede y sabes tan bien como ellos que no son habladurías —dijo, y tras esas palabras un brillo peligroso se instaló en su felina mirada. La piel se me erizó y el sexto sentido me indicó que nada bueno saldría de todo esto—. Ya que me viste el otro día con Kaho en la sala de maestros._

_¡Joder!, ¡Joder...! ¡Recontrajoder! ¡Me había visto! Sentí mi rostro pasar por todos los colores del arcoíris, ¡Dioses, qué vergüenza! ¿Por qué a mí? ¡¿Por qué?!... En serio, alguien allá arriba debía odiarme en exceso para castigarme así. ¿Qué querrá ahora? ¡¿Acaso chantajearme...?! ¡Imposible!_

_—En verdad espero hayas disfrutado de la función, tener público es algo que no suelo hacer muy a menudo —dijo, y no tardó en aparecer una sonrisa maliciosa que me heló la sangre—. Aunque por tu rostro y el que no pudieras sacarnos la mirada de encima estoy seguro de que así fue._

_Su tono denotaba arrogancia, como si verle follar fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. ¡Infeliz!... Muero por preguntar qué quiere. Pero soy presa de mis miedos._

_—Dime... —pidió, empezando a caminar en torno a mí—. ¿Te excitó lo que viste? —susurró en mi oreja. Su abrasador aliento me puso la piel de gallina. No sé a qué está jugando, mis nervios están por colapsar. ¡Ya no lo soporto más...!_

_—Dijiste que sin rodeos —reclamé—. ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¡Dilo de una maldita vez! —grité, con la barbilla levantada en forma retadora. El bastardo se detuvo frente a mí. Fingí no intimidarme ya que él me sacaba unas cuantas cabezas, pero en su mirada ya no había atisbo de burla, en su lugar tenía una que me fue imposible descifrar y de nueva cuenta me acobardé._

_—Quiero tener sexo contigo._

_Quedé petrificada en mi sitio. Así como si nada lo soltó, como si estuviéramos hablando de ir a paseo en fin de semana. ¡Zas! ¡Ya está! Tengamos sexo, esas palabras taladran mi sien repitiéndose una y otra vez... no me creo lo que ha dicho. ¡Imposible! Negué con la cabeza. Esto debe ser una mala jugada por parte de mi conciencia. Sí, sin duda el no tomar mi Coca-Cola me está jodiendo las neuronas. Superado el vértigo del que era víctima, bufé por lo bajo y dije:_

_—Cre-creo que escuché mal... Mmm, yo mejor me voy..._

_—No, has escuchado bien. Quiero tener sexo contigo, me gustas y me excita la idea de palpar tu cuerpo desnudo bajo el mío —dijo._

_Me quedé boquiabierta mientras él se encogió de hombros como si aquella propuesta sucia e indecorosa fuera la cosa más natural del planeta. ¡Joder! Si hasta para pedir mi bebida consagrada tengo más tacto que este tío._

_«¡Ah! Pero ni crea que ya se le hizo la cosa conmigo»._

_¿Qué pensó este tarado? Que con solo tronar sus dedos yo estaría desnuda y servida sobre la mesa para su goce. ¡Que se pudra!_

_—Tienes un concepto errado sobre mí —dije plantándole cara, y no cualquiera, sino la de mala leche que pocos me conocen—. Yo no soy una del séquito de admiradoras que te siguen —siseé en tono venenoso. ¡Madre santa! ¡Debí haber sido actriz! Tremendo talento que me debía traer para afrontar la situación—. En absoluto. No estoy interesada en entablar una relación con nadie y... —Enarqué una ceja y con toda la chulería que me era posible solté el jaque mate—: No te ofendas pero un egocéntrico como tú no va..._

_—Momento, chula. ¿He dicho que quiero tener una relación contigo? —preguntó, eso me pilló desprevenida, pero negué con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Te pedí que fueras mi novia? —agregó, volví a negar y esto ya no me estaba gustando—. Pareces haber malinterpretado mis palabras... Lo que quiero es sexo contigo, no estoy interesado en otra cosa._

_Abrí la boca como pez en busca de una respuesta coherente que decir pero él aniquiló toda capacidad de raciocinio en mí._

_—Sakura, lo que yo quiero es tu cuerpo. —Se acercó, por cada paso que él daba yo retrocedía otro, hasta que sentí mi espalda contra el frío concreto y comprendí que no había escapatoria. El muy desgraciado colocó sus brazos a la altura de mis hombros dejándome prisionera en la cárcel que comprendían su torso y la pared, hizo una ligera presión sobre mí cuerpo y sentí el calor que emana del suyo, sus ojos adquirieron un tono oscuro mientras se clavaban en los mios. ¡Dioses del Olimpo...! ¡Ayúdenme!—. No quiero amor. Nada de eso me importa, solo quiero que me dejes jugar con tu cuerpo, descubrir con mis caricias lo que te complace. —Su voz era un ronroneo seductor, con sus labios rozó la piel expuesta de mi cuello, me estremecí como una hoja expuesta al viento._

_A duras penas balbuceé un lastimero "por favor" pero él no se detuvo en su afán, estaba más que dispuesto a arrastrarme a su infierno._

_—Si aceptas, yo prometo no hablarte de amor. Ese día vi el deseo reflejado en esas joyas preciosas que tienes por ojos, te haré disfrutar, lo que viste no es nada a comparación de lo que se me antoja hacer contigo. —Mordí mi labio inferior para acallar mi nerviosismo._

_—So- solo... deseas tenerme... porque no estoy interesada, en ti... ¡Aaah! —un gemido de sorpresa escapó de mis labios ante la intromisión de su lengua en mi oído._

_—¿Eso crees? Te he deseado desde siempre. No dije nada por tu obsesión al conejo blanco._

_Ese mote... Yo amo a Yukito y no quiero que otro que no sea él me toque. Forcejeé para quitármelo de encima. ¡Pero no pude! Sus brazos eran como el acero y solo logré conseguir que me ciñera aún más a su bien trabajado pecho._

_—Ya sabes que él juega en tu mismo equipo. Así que: una... dos... Incluso diez veces estarían bien para mí hacerte mía. No me interesa lo que sientes por él._

_—¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Suéltame! —exclamé, sentí una de sus manos colarse por debajo de mi blusa y acariciar mi vientre mientras se pegaba como una maldita sanguijuela a mí ¿qué estaré pagando para estar en brazos de un demonio como este? Su tacto era electrizante y al traidor de mi cuerpo pareció complacerle._

_—Sakura, no soy de los que para conseguir un buen polvo va por la vida engañando a las mujeres con falsas promesas de amor. ¿Sabes por qué?. —Negué—. Por la sencilla razón de que son sólo eso: palabras vacías, tanto si aceptas a uno que te promete amor como otro que no, el resultado será casi el mismo a excepción de una pequeña diferencia. Y esa es que el primero te dejará con el corazón roto y nada podrás hacer, cuando la realidad te golpee verás que solo fuiste la novia fiel con la que el cretino podía tener sexo sin tener que preocuparse por usar preservativo. Mientras que el segundo, solo será el recuerdo del sexo más alucinante que hayas experimentado. ¡Y heme aquí! Ofreciéndote esa oportunidad sin compromisos que nos aten, solo placer. —Su gran mano se trasladó desde mi cintura a acunar una de mis mejillas._

_—No quiero seguir con esto —espeté—. ¡Tú ni siquiera habrías notado que existo de no ser porque te sorprendí en la sala de maestros! —exclamé alterada—. No he dicho nada a nadie, no tengo amigos y aunque los tuviera no pienso ir de chismosa, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Así que déjate de estupideces._

_Grité, empecé a removerme entre sus brazos hasta que accedió en soltarme y alejarse. Mi respiración era trabajosa, estaba molesta. Indignada, me sentía menos que basura gracias a ese miserable... ¡Rayos! Sentía la sangre bullir por mis venas, quería saltarle a la yugular._

_—Haré de cuentas que nada de esto ha pasado y te aconsejo hacer lo mismo —dije._

_Él no se inmutó ante la frialdad de mis palabras. Frustrada, di media vuelta dispuesta a abandonar el salón que fuera mi infierno personal durante los últimos minutos. Pero antes de abrir la puerta, el mismo tirón brusco de hace un rato jaló de mí, sus posesivos labios se apoderaron de los míos robándome hasta el aliento. Su brazo derecho afianzando mi diminuta cintura, su mano en mi nuca impedía que pudiese zafarme._

_Volví a forcejear con todas mis fuerzas, el resultado fue el crujir de mis huesos, solté un gemido lastimero y la lengua habilidosa de ese lascivo ser se coló de lleno en mi boca, completamente atónita, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y un gemido más fuerte escapó de mí. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió pero de buenas a primeras mordió mi labio inferior y con un ligero tirón los liberó._

_—No acepto la respuesta que me has dado. Te he cogido por sorpresa... piénsatelo mejor —dijo entre jadeos—. Solo ten en cuenta esto; si accedes a ser mía, no serán menos de tres orgasmos por acto. Y lo digo en serio bonita, voy a hacerte gritar y suplicar por más._

_Más fresco que una lechuga salió del salón. Mi pecho subía y bajaba como un caballo desbocado, mis piernas eran gelatina, la respiración dificultosa por la falta de oxígeno, ¡¿mi cara...?! ¡Ardiendo en cólera y vergüenza!_

_«Que más prueba de que sí estaba maldita»._

* * *

_Lunes nueve. ¡Y nada! El pervertido no ha vuelto a acercarse a mí. Me siento frustrada y decepcionada..._

_—¡Rayos! ¡Debería estar feliz! —mascullé._

_¡Ah! Pero no, la niña pareció haberle enviado al demonio de dientes para afuera. Infructuosamente luché por aminorar el cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre, no sé qué pasa conmigo... no he dormido en días, si cierro los ojos lo veo a él y siento sus caricias quemarme la piel, él ha despertado una chispa... una que ni yo misma era consciente de que existiera en mí... ¡Joder! Sólo de recordarlo mis mejillas se incendian._

_No tendría nada de particular si aceptara su propuesta ¿o sí?, No lo creo, no sería la primera ni la última en tener encuentros casuales con un chico, la mayoría ha tenido experiencias así. ¿Por qué yo no?, Después de todo, entregarme a su avasalladora pasión no suena tan descabellado. Y hablando del rey de Roma y el insufrible que asoma. Cruzamos una fugaz mirada antes de que tomara su lugar tras de mí. Mordí mi labio inferior y me removí incómoda en mi lugar... ¡Carajo! Estas dos horas de clase se me harán eternas. Tal vez debería ser yo quien le busque y dé el siguiente paso, en el acto negué con la cabeza enérgicamente._

_«¿En qué estás pensando, Sakura?», me reprendí._

_No haré semejante locura, no soy como él y sus "amiguitas". Por más que muera por probar una vez más sus suculentos labios no lo haré. A todo esto... ¿Dónde quedó mi amor por Yukito? Estando sumergida en pensamientos pecaminosos no había reparado en ello, el viernes de la semana pasada lo vi con su novio y para mi desconcierto ya no sentí nada... No había dolor, si bien me había hecho a la idea de una vida sin él aún le seguía amando, o eso creía. Recargué el rostro en la palma de mi mano, en esos días estaba hecha un lío. Las horas pasaron y las clases culminaron, todos salieron corriendo del aula como si estuviésemos en primaria. Con pereza estiré cada extremidad de mi cuerpo, guardé todas mis cosas sin percatarme siquiera que no era la única dentro del salón._

_—¿Qué has decidido, Kinomoto?_

_De solo escucharle el corazón se me aceleró, pensé que no volvería a dirigirme la palabra._

_—Yo... yo, no puedo. No sé. —Y ahora tartamudeé cual bebé._

_—Oye, relájate —dijo. Sus manos traviesas tiran de los mechones rebeldes de mi cabello—. Eres adictiva, bonita._

_No comprendí a qué se refería con eso. Solo sentí a sus labios hacerse con los míos, en esta ocasión el roce era lento, suave. Con timidez me permití explorar cada rincón de su cavidad bucal, él no se quiso quedar atrás y sacó su lengua a paseo, estoy excitada, mis pezones duelen terriblemente erectos bajo la tela de mi blusa, en un impulso rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y mis manos dieron pequeños tironcitos a sus cabellos. En respuesta él me abrazó por la cintura y empujó de mí hacia una pared, sus dedos trazaban círculos allí en donde me sostenía, de mi garganta emergían pequeños suspiros y gemidos que él amortiguó con su boca. Estaba perdida entre sus brazos._

_—Bonita, en verdad quiero tener sexo contigo —jadeó._

_¡Santa madre! Este hombre podría tomarme aquí mismo y yo sin las fuerzas ni ganas de detenerlo. Con la punta de su lengua lamió mis labios y dio pequeños mordiscos. Nuestros cuerpos descarados frotándose._

_—Sa-Sakura. Debemos parar —dijo en un jadeo sobre mi cuello, un escalofrío recorrió en el acto mi espina dorsal. ¡JODER! No quiero que pare—. Bonita, si te decides... búscame._

_Sentí que dejaba algo en una de mis manos y a regañadientes le dejé alejarse de mí. Tras un guiño salió por la estúpida puerta, me tomó algo de tiempo el recomponerme, entre suspiros abrí la palma y vi un trozo de papel, lo desdoblé y la pulcra caligrafía del "Don Juan" apareció. Con una sonrisa boba guardé el papelito en mi bolsillo y salí del salón pensando en lo que haría..._

* * *

—Disculpe, señorita —la voz del taxista me saca del mar de pensamientos en el que he estado sumergida—. Tomaré un atajo en el próximo cruce, según los de la radio hay un accidente de tráfico.

Sin más asiento ante la amable explicación del señor. Una canción empieza a sonar en la radio captando en redondo mi atención... Love me like you do, Ellie Goulding. Sonrío, pues tiene un significado especial en mi vida. Un suave tarareo emerge de mis labios, al conductor no parece molestarle e incluso sube el volumen, no sé si para dejar de escucharme o porque le ha gustado la melodía.

"Cada centímetro de tu piel es un santo grial que tengo que encontrar, solo tú puedes encender mi corazón en el fuego".

Me cubro el rostro con mis manos y puedo sentir el calor encender mis mejillas. ¡Dioses! Esa estrofa es insuperable... Coloco mi cara contra mis piernas tratando de esconder mi vergüenza. A cada palabra me sonrojo aún más. Ahí están otra vez esas imágenes bombardeando mi mente...

* * *

_—Bienvenida, bonita. ¿Algo de tomar?_

_Negué con la cabeza, no podía creer que estuviera ¡allí con él!, Aunque siendo sincera después de nuestro último encuentro ya estaba más que decidida a aceptarlo. Tal vez fuera por curiosidad o por el simple hecho de que la propuesta se me hacía perversamente excitante, a tal extremo de ceder con facilidad. Después de todo ¿qué de malo había en ello? Era solo un poco de sexo casual..._

_Una sonrisa traviesa se cuela en sus labios sacándome así de mis cavilaciones. Me tomó de mi mano y me guió a través de un estrecho pasillo hasta una puerta, suspiré, ya no había vuelta atrás. Al ingresar no pude ver casi nada del lugar, la tenue luz de la luna es la única que se filtraba a través de un gran ventanal iluminando a duras penas la estancia. Casi se me escapó un grito al sentirle situarse a mis espaldas y rodearme por la cintura, sus labios se deslizaron por la longitud de mi cuello mientras yo me recargaba contra su pecho._

_—¿Algo que quieras decirme?. —Negué otra vez—. Si llegas a sentirte incómoda por cualquier motivo solo dímelo, vale._

_Como no encontraba mi jodida voz tuve que asentir, lo estaba disfrutando, sus manos acariciaban y a la vez desnudaban con maestría mi cuerpo, en un santiamén toda prenda quedó perdida en el piso. Con solo su tacto me hacía desear más, suspiré al sentir sus manos acunar mis senos mientras sus dedos erguían mis pezones, una de ellas se deslizó y palpó mi feminidad sacándome un profundo gemido de sorpresa y placer. No era consciente del deseo en él hasta que froté inconscientemente el trasero con su ya erecto "amiguito"._

_—Bonita... ¿Segura que no hay nada que deba saber?_

_Su voz era ronca y su aliento me hacía estremecer. Con mis pómulos ardiendo y un sollozo atorado en mi garganta me armé de valor y dije:_

_—Soy virgen. ¿Cambia eso en algo la situación?_

_—Boba, lo sospeché desde el día en que te besé. —Giré entre sus brazos y escondí el rostro en su pecho. ¡Que humillante situación!—. Eso solo aumenta mi apetito por ti. Tendrás que decirme lo que te gusta. No preguntaré si estás segura de ésto, la respuesta de tu cuerpo me es más que suficiente —dijo, con una sonrisa ladina. De pronto pareció haber recordado algo y frunció el ceño, por un instante tuve miedo de que me dejara así... ¡Con las ganas! Pero no fue ese el caso—¿Pensabas no decirme nada?. Grave error bonita, podría haberte hecho daño y es lo que menos quiero._

_—Nada cambiará entre nosotros. Tendremos solo sexo casual y dejaremos de lado el tema de mi virginidad, ¿vale?_

_En respuesta sonrió juguetónamente y sin decir nada más volvió a besarme, mis miedos y llantos se esfumaron. Me arrastró hasta la cama con él, se separó ligeramente de mí, y dijo:_

_—No menos de tres orgasmos por polvo._

_Me estremecí ante la expectativa de lo que eso pudiera significar. Me robó el aliento con un hambriento beso, pasó de mis labios al cuello y siguió bajando hasta dar con las cimas rosas que coronaban mis pechos: lamió, besó, succionó y mordió. Ni en los días de mi periodo recordaba hubiesen dolido tanto como cuando él logró inflamarlos en deseo con sus ardientes labios. ¡Mierda! Esperaba después del acto recobraran su tamaño natural. Por alguna inexplicable razón no sentía miedo de estar así con él. Sin dejar de torturar esa zona de mi cuerpo, una traviesa mano fue a jugar con el botoncito de placer entre mis muslos, me retorcí como desquiciada, a duras penas escuché un:_

_—De momento no voy a penetrarte con nada que no sea mi pene._

_Siguió frotando con mayor intensidad ese punto por demás sensible en mí. De una feroz succión metió casi de lleno mi seno izquierdo en su boca, en respuesta me arqueé al sentir a su vez un estallido dentro de mí... Era como si un rayo me hubiese alcanzado y traspasado. Aún sin reponerme de los espasmos sus labios sustituyeron a la mano que con anterioridad había estado sobre mi lugar secreto. ¡Dioses! ¡Era condenadamente increíble! El calor quemaba mis entrañas y al llegar la segunda liberación se colocó entre mis piernas, lentamente se fue abriendo paso en mi interior, una vez dentro con la mandíbula tensa y un gemido gutural dijo:_

_—Tan apretada._

_Permaneció quieto durante unos minutos sobre mí, yo quería más, estaba reducida a nada menos que una criatura lujuriosa, deseosa de probar todo de aquel exquisito placer, de manera inconsciente moví mis caderas y él gruñó, entonces un suave vaivén dio inicio, sentí unos punzones y las piernas me flaquearon, me aferré a su espalda con uñas y mis dientes se enterraron en su hombro. Prosiguió con la danza sin descuidar un solo trozo de mi piel. No sé si fue el calor de la pasión pero no sentí ese dolor infernal del que todas hablaban, lo que sí experimenté en toda su gloria fue el goce absoluto de mis primeros tres orgasmos..._

* * *

—Llegamos, señorita.

Salgo de mi escondite, el amable señor tiene un expresión de desconfianza en el rostro y no es para menos, en todo el camino no he hecho más que comportarme como una desquiciada. Con el calor de la vergüenza en mi rostro asiento, saco el dinero y pago por sus servicios. No he puesto el segundo pie fuera cuando el conductor se pone en marcha.

«¡Rayos! En verdad he asustado a ese pobre hombre».

Suspiro y sigo el camino hacia el complejo de apartamentos, abordo el elevador y presiono el botón del sexto piso, las puertas se abren y salgo, mientras camino hacia el final del pasillo busco las llaves en mi cartera. Al abrir la puerta el lugar está en penurias.

«¿Será que aún no llega?» pienso, mientras tiro el bolso sin importarme mucho donde pare.

—Llegas tarde —dice, sacándome tremendo susto.

No me da tiempo a protestar, sus ardientes labios me besan con pasión. De inmediato me estrecha por la cintura, caminando en retroceso me estampa contra la pared, sus labios sobre mi cuello, sus manos traviesas sacan mi camisa de la falda, me dejo hacer. Está ansioso, lo puedo sentir en su cuerpo y en el mío que para fin de cuentas es uno mismo, un "te extrañé" sale de su boca, yo jugueteo con sus cabellos mientras él desabrocha uno a uno los botones de mi blusa. A eso le sigue el brassier, suspiro al sentirme libre de esa prisión. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio puede negar lo incómodo que es traer puesta esa prenda todo el día, peor en los calurosos. Le saco la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, le deseo tanto, él sonríe y besa mis labios con un hambre feroz, mis manos no quieren quedarse atrás y acaricio su pene por encima de la tela de sus joggers, le siento sonreír sobre mi boca, él sabe que estoy desesperada por sentirlo. Sin dejar de besarme arremanga hasta la mitad de mis muslos la falda que traigo puesta, lo conozco bien y sé cuáles son sus intenciones, sin perder más tiempo pego un saltito y enredo mis piernas en torno a sus caderas.

Así, enmarañados entre caricias, besos, suspiros y gemidos llegamos a la habitación, mi espalda impacta contra la cama, sus labios se deslizan por mi cuello y llegan al valle entre mis senos, pega una calada profunda absorbiendo mi aroma. Sus dedos juega con mi turgente pezón y su lengua hace lo propio con el otro. Lame y da unos cuantos mordiscos que me hacen arquear la espalda, sus húmedos labios van bajando hasta mi vientre donde su lengua juega con el ombligo, reparte besos en toda esa zona que van acompañados de mordiditas. Con maestría se deshace de la falda arrastrando a la vez mi ropa interior, me tiene completamente expuesta. Él saca sus pantalones acompañados de sus bóxer, paso la lengua por mis labios y muerdo el inferior ante la gloriosa visión de su virilidad. No importa cuántas veces le haya visto así, para mí es como la estrofa de la canción. Su cuerpo es un santo grial: único, sagrado, la copa prohibida, el elixir celestial del cual me fascina degustar. Podrá sonar a blasfemia, la santa inquisición puede incluso llevarme al mismísimo infierno por ello. Pero nada importa, él es un dulce suplicio... Mi dulce pecado de lujuria y placer.

Su sonrisa de niño malo no se borra en ningún momento, se mete de nueva cuenta a la cama, se coloca entre mis piernas y empieza a dar largas lamidas en mi feminidad, su lengua se abre paso en mi estrecho canal, me retuerzo mientras mis manos apretujan las sábanas, toma entre sus labios el botoncito de placer y lo succiona, yo grito como loca, introduce de vez en cuando su dedo corazón y empieza un suave vaivén, con la otra mano presiona algunos puntos en mi cadera y senos haciendo que experimente mayor placer, enrollo mis piernas en torno a su cabeza. ¡Quiero sentirlo aún más...! Quiero fundirme con su piel y ser uno mismo.

Su dedo es sustituido por su lengua que da el anterior tratamiento a mi feminidad, muevo mis caderas a su encuentro y un avasallador orgasmo invade mi ser, con una sonrisa ladina se retira y posiciona su miembro en mi entrada, con la vista nublada por el placer me pego a su cuerpo y de una certera estocada se clava en mí, el sudor perla nuestros cuerpos desnudos mientras se mueven al unísono en perfecta sincronía, a veces suave y otras no tanto. No hay otro sonido en esta habitación más que el de nuestra unión y los que el placer nos arranca de la garganta.

—¿Qué tal tu día?

—¡Aaah!. Bien —gimo—. Y el tuyo... ¿Cómo fue?

—Pésimo. Pero tan pronto cruzaste el umbral... ha mejorado considerablemente.

Un gemido más fuerte que el anterior escapa de mi garganta, con dificultad agrego—: No... creo que este sea el momento... para hablar sobre... ¡aaaaaaah!

He muerto y visto la gloria, alcanzo la cima del clímax por segunda vez. Seguido de mí le siento sacudirse y con un ronco gemido se deja caer sobre mí. Permanecemos así, con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados mientras recobramos el aliento. Él sigue como un bebé jugando con mis senos, su rostro clavado en mi cuello. De pronto...

—¡No lo hagas! —grito, al sentirle hacerme una marquita en esa zona—. Mi hermano va matarme si llego a casa con otras de tus marcas —espeto. Saca el rostro de su refugio y sonríe arrogante.

—Es de lo más natural. El tipo tiene un serio complejo de hermano mayor.

—Se supone que no tengo pareja, así que no se explica el porqué de esas marcas.

—Hablar de él es lo que menos quiero.

—Ah, ¿no?. —Enarco una ceja, divertida. Sus dedos tiran de mis pezones. ¡Este hombre es insaciable!—. Estoy cansada, tuve un día pesado en la oficina.

—Deja que te quite el estrés —dice con voz ronca, siento su miembro recobrar toda su longitud dentro de mí, con una mano sujeta mis muñecas y las coloca sobre mi cabeza—. Sé que aún quieres más.

Y cómo negarlo, este hombre despierta todas mis hormonas, empezamos con otra ronda, no me deja sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío más que en esa parte donde está la fricción. Sabe que eso me desespera y pone como motor de la fórmula uno.

—Me encanta la sincronía de nuestros cuerpos con el vaivén de tus pechos.

Eso me lo sé, es un obsesionado a ellos.

—Quiero montarte —pido, puede que suene descarada pero con él soy simplemente un ser libre de prejuicios. Sonriendo se baja de mí y se acomoda. Para su desconcierto, yo bajo restregando mis senos sin pudor alguno por todo su cuerpo hasta dejar mi boca a la altura de su masculinidad, con una sonrisa seductora soplo la punta y enseguida doy un lametazo por toda su longitud. Lo introduzco en mi boca devolviéndole un poco del goce que me ha dado, le escucho gemir y lo veo con el entrecejo arrugado, como una felina en celo deshago el camino recorrido y atrapó sus labios con los míos, acto seguido me clavo en él hasta la empuñadura e inicio con suaves movimientos circulares. Sus ojos fijos en los míos y el placer reflejado en ellos, sus manos no tardan en acariciar mi trasero, espalda y senos, quiero jugar... Voy a jugar. Suelto la cinta de mi cabello y por insignificante que parezca esta acción lo excita aún más, ver mi largo cabello caer libre lo enloquece. Pido sus manos y con una reluciente sonrisa obedece, aprovecho para atárselas con lo antes mencionado, una vez hecho eso las acomodo sobre su cabeza, me inclino ligeramente sin dejar de danzar sobre su virilidad. Me sujeto los senos y los pongo sobre su boca, le doy a probarlos un poco pero cuando está por tomar todo de ellos los retiro, disfruto de torturarle por largo rato, su rostro se contrae, está cabreado lo sé.

—No seas una niña mala y trae esas hermosas areolas aquí.

Niego divertida mientras aumento el ritmo, estiro mis brazos al cielo, gimo al sentirlo ir más profundo en mí, me arqueo, cierro los ojos para al segundo siguiente abrirlos, hay un brillo felino y peligroso en los suyos. No he dejado de acariciar mi cuerpo y la impotencia de no poder hacerlo él lo está desquiciando. Sonrío complacida y me propongo hacerle sufrir un poco más, una de mis manos vaga descarada desde mi ombligo hacía abajo, rozo su sexo haciéndole apretar la mandíbula por el goce, mi otra mano acaricia mis senos y tiró yo misma de mis pezones mientras le observo con labios entreabiertos, su cara es un poema, una mezcla de sufrimiento y placer, lo he sobreexcitado y he de pagar por ello.

—Si no... me desatas, ahora mismo... voy a azotar ese bello... trasero que tienes, bonita.

Una vez satisfecha acato sus súplicas, apenas se ve liberado incorpora medio cuerpo hasta quedar sentado y su lasciva boca se apodera de mis senos. Los devora con devoción, sin más me dejo hacer entre las succiones y mordidas que proporciona a mis pezones, antes de caer sobre su espalda da un suave azote a mi trasero.

«Vengativo como él solo».

Incremento el ritmo de mi lujuriosa danza. Una de sus manos va allí, a ese punto en el que nuestros sexos se unen y él comienza a frotar la carne expuesta, la otra aprieta un pezón haciéndome estallar en un brutal grito de satisfacción, caigo agotada sobre su torso. Él parece tener una reserva extra de energía y aún sigue adentrándose en mí. Una... dos... tres... cinco y ya está, se ha corrido de nueva cuenta en mi interior. El cansancio hace mella en mí y en un suspiro me sumerjo en los mares de Morfeo.

* * *

Me estiro perezosa como si fuese un gato, aún sigo sobre este hermoso cuerpo masculino, parece que no fui la única en caer como tronco, suspiro e inhalo su dulce aroma, dirijo mis cansadas gemas a la mesita de noche para ver la hora... ¡Las tres de la madrugada! ¡Pero si cuando llegue eran las once!, Azorada, salgo de la cama despertando en el proceso a mi apasionado amante. No duda en preguntar el porqué de mi arrebato, hecha una loca busco mis prendas y consigo dar con la primera.

—Debo volver. Touya me la hará de problemas pero podré darle una excusa creíble, si espero a que amanezca no me lo quitaré de encima en semanas —explico. Me siento en el borde de la cama para sacar mis zapatos de debajo, pero él tira de mí hasta dejarme tendida sobre su cuerpo.

—Sakura, nuestra relación ha sido inusual desde el inicio —dice, y traza garabatos con sus dedos sobre mi estómago, de un solo movimiento me deja bajo suyo—. Desde que tu hermano se mudó contigo casi no puedo verte. Extraño mucho estar a tu lado y no solo sexualmente.

Sonrío. —No me molesta si es así, desde un inicio dijimos que era mero sexo sin compromiso. ¿Recuerdas? —digo muy sonriente, pero al recordar cierto detalle que nunca he manifestado frunzo el ceño—. Aunque creía que sería algo ocasional. ¡Y míranos ahora! Llevamos cinco años juntos.

—Lo nuestro fue especial desde el inicio. Y aunque aún no le hayamos dado nombre a lo que tenemos —dice, acariciando tiernamente mi rostro, en sus ojos veo un brillo que jamás he visto, no es el de la habitual lujuria que nos suele consumir—. Estoy satisfecho de tenerte en mi vida. —Se pone serio—. Ya no me basta con tenerte solo de esta forma. Perdón si soy egoísta pero odio dejarte ir, soy un ser con uno y mil defectos pero aún así. —De debajo de la almohada saca un sobre rectangular en color plateado y agrega—: Tengo otra propuesta indecorosa por hacerte... ¿Quieres ser la esposa de un enorme pervertido, de un hombre que prometió no menos de tres órganos por acostón? Pero sobre todo, de uno que quedó flechado y no por las flechas de cupido, sino por una bella flor de cerezo.

¡Dioses! Sin poder evitarlo los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas, siento un millón de sensaciones embargar mi corazón que van a mil por fracción de segundo. ¡No me lo creo!. Tragando el nudo de mis emociones le veo con ojos cristalinos.

—Para mi familia no tengo novio, será difícil explicarles esta situación. No puedo llegar de un día para otro diciéndoles que voy a casarme.

Sonríe. —Serás mi novia durante los tres meses que conlleven los preparativos.

—¡Tres meses!. Es muy poco tiempo.

—Tenemos rato juntos, para qué perder más tiempo. Sabes que desde aquel día fue como si me hubiesen castrado. No he estado con otra que no seas tú —dice con expresión divertida, haciéndome sonrojar.

—Me pervertiste con tus sucias mañas cuando apenas tenía veintiuno —digo, ambos reímos y nos damos un casto beso.

—No creía en el amor hasta que llegaste a arruinarlo todo. Así que ahora tendrás que vivir atada a mis perversiones.

—Me dirás primero... ¿Qué es eso? —indago viendo con recelo el sobrecito. Parece un... ¡Rayos!

—No te preocupes, muero por otra sesión de sexo pero este solo es el envoltorio de un preservativo, lo que está dentro es tuyo si me aceptas.

—¡Oh!, No... No y no me lo creo. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a darme un anillo de compromiso metido en eso?!. —No estoy molesta, me causa un poco de gracia su inusual ingenio pero finjo lo mejor que puedo. Aunque parece no funcionar porque fresco se encoge de hombros y agrega:

—No somos una pareja común. —Sonríe travieso y agita el sobre frente a mis ojos—. Las cajas de terciopelo ya están bastante trilladas.

¡Imposible! Este hombre es terrible y yo ya no puedo más que estallar en una sonora carcajada. Tiro de él hasta casi adherirlo a mí y con un apasionado beso respondo a su propuesta, hay una complicidad perfecta entre nosotros y sé que él sabe que es un ¡SÍ!, Saca el anillo de el empaque y lo coloca en mi dedo dando un suave beso para en el acto introducirlo en su boca y saborearlo. ¡Rayos! está habitación es una bomba de tiempo. Estúpidamente el detalle me ha encantado.

«¡¿A cuántas chicas les han hecho una propuesta como esta?!... ¡A ninguna!».

—Futura señora mía —susurra, yo sigo con mi sonrisa de boba—. Parece que inconscientemente hemos sido víctimas de cierta fiebre. —Arrugo mi nariz aún si entender a qué se refiere, me planta un beso y susurra en mi oído—. Te amo, bonita. Feliz catorce de febrero.

Abro mis ojos como platos, en el calor del momento he olvidado que es día de los enamorados. La fecha que más detesto. Sonrío y niego con mi cabeza.

—Te amo... Syaoran —digo, mientras le incito a un asalto más.

Ya no puedo odiar el catorce de febrero, no cuando en esta misma fecha he conocido la pasión. Este es el único día en que Syaoran y yo nos decimos un "te amo" y no malinterpreten, es como nuestro sello personal. ¿Quién diría que aquellas propuestas indecorosas me llevarían a encontrar mi santo grial? Al hombre que amo y estoy dispuesta a entregarme hasta con el último aliento.

* * *

**N/A**

**Primero que nada ¡Feliz 14 de febrero! Les envío un fuerte abrazo virtual. Muchas gracias por estar aquí a través de esta maravillosa plataforma compartiendo conmigo, Wattpad forma una parte muy importante en mi vida, he conocido personas maravillosas y leído historias increíbles.**

**Ahora les voy explicar algunas cosas con respecto a este pibe shot que desde el mes de diciembre rondaba mi cabecita. Y que no iba ver la luz nunca jajajajajaja incluso mi dedito estaba indeciso a la hora de darle publicar, es mi primer lemon o intento de él y aún no me creo haber escrito todo eso Ustedes saben que me gusta digamos "jugar" y poner en distintas situaciones (algunas más complejas que otras) a estos niños. Ahora sinceramente me disculpo si encuentran errores en torno a la narrativa, aparte de los ortográficos que siempre se van muajajaja... Tiré piedras sobre mi propio tejado al querer hacerlo en primera persona, honestamente admiro a los que usan este método. A mí se me hizo un dolor de ovarios jajaja me pierdo mucho en los tiempos verbales pero quise apostar una segunda vez por ello.**

**Estuve a un pelo de dejar el nombre del pervertido en el anonimato pero tuve piedad jajajajajajajaja buscaba tenerlos en suspenso y espero haber logrado el objetivo (ya que si iba a cambiar de protagonista, pero no les diré con quién la iba emparejar) Mi intención no era hacerlo así de largo, después de Un Reencuentro Con El Amor quedé mareada muajaja. Cariño, dijiste que querías ser una ayuda anónima pero no puedo dejar de agradecerte por responder a todas esas dudas que tuve y sobre todo por estar empujándome durante la semana para que lo terminara y publicara Jajajaja sé que sufriste cada que dije "voy a dejarte con la duda".**

**Los quiero mis queridos lectores (muy en el fondo del mar pero les quiero) Muajajajaja. Mil disculpas por los errores que puedan encontrar, algunos tienen un talento innato para esto y otros tratamos de aprender en el trayecto aunque sea a ir en reversa pero algo aprendemos jajajajajajajaja**

**Espero leer sus comentarios, son el mejor aliciente para mi kokorito negro, de antemano gracias por sus votos... Sin más me despido de ustedes (iré a refugiarme al país de nunca jamás) que tengan un excelente día ;)**


End file.
